More Draining Than Expected
by PhoenixRisingfromAshes007
Summary: An alternate/extended ending to "Deal With the Devil", with a more realistic take on Rick's ordeal after Ming probed his mind for the secrets to Monitor's Defense systems.


Disclaimer: Defenders of the Earth and all related characters and properties belong to Marvel, King Features Entertainment, Mill Creek Entertainment and Hearst Entertainment.

**More Draining Than Expected**

The Defenders of the Earth have just defeated Ming once again. This was after Richard "Rick" Gordon, Jedda Walker and LJ, Lothar Junior went into Ice Station Earth, with Kshin and Zuffy as stowaways of course, after buying a bogus peace offering that Octgon and Garax provided for the Defenders. After the kids were lured into Ice Station Earth, the trap had been set into motion as Rick was taken to the Hall of Inquisition where Ming probed his mind in attempt to get the plans to Monitor's defense systems. Rick resisted, but little did he along with the rest of the Defenders know that the bit of interrogation would be a bit more draining than anticipated. LJ had to take control of piloting their jet because Rick was feeling rather weak and almost caused the two boys, Kshin and Jedda to nearly crash at one point on the way home.

It would begin when the Defenders of the Earth returned to Monitor. They were beat for the day, but Rick was more tired than he would normally be for the day.

"That was a tough lesson learned." LJ stated.

"You can say that again." Jedda added, "Next time we will learn not to make the deal with the devil as you said yourself, Flash."

"That is correct, Jedda." Kit Walker, known as the Phantom, "Ming is never to be trusted."

"Dad, I..." Rick started to say, but suddenly he stopped when he collapsed backwards and landed on the floor.

"Rick!" Flash exclaimed as he paled in worry.

"His time at the Hall of Inquisition must have drained him much more than we thought." Mandrake stated.

"Fortunately," Lothar added, "We were able to find him in time. Thanks to Kisa."

Jedda looked down at her pet panther and pat her gently on the head, "Good girl, Kisa. Thank you for finding Rick for us."

Kisa rubbed her head against Jedda's leg.

"Is Rick going to be alright?" Kshin asked. Zuffy spoke in worry as well.

"I think so. He just dealt with a massive draining from whatever Ming was wanting from him." Mandrake answered.

"But I do not understand." Lothar stated, "He was only restrained when we found him."

"I heard Ming say something about wanting to get plans to Monitor's defense systems." Jedda pointed out.

"He did not succeed, did he?" LJ asked.

"Rick is strong." Flash answered, "Just like his mother. I am just glad he did not end up meeting the same fate she did."

"Me too." Jedda nodded as she sighed with some relief.

"We just need to get him to the hospital here." Flash told the group.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mandrake replied.

When Rick woke up hours later, he found himself at the hospital room of Monitor. He looked to see Flash, Jedda, LJ, Kshin, Zuffy, the Phantom, Lothar and Mandrake all by his side. He was confused and disoriented by the ordeal.

"Dad?" Rick looked around the room, "Guys? What happened?"

"You passed out." Flash answered, "It was from your ordeal with Ming probing your mind in attempt to get the plans for Monitor's defense systems."

"Jedda and LJ managed to fill us in on what they figured happened based on what they heard from Ming before you were taken to the Hall of Inquisition." Mandrake added.

Rick laid back on the bed as he sighed, "That figured. Ming tried to get me to reveal the plans to Monitor's defense systems, but I refused to tell. I resisted."

That was all Mandrake and Lothar needed to know. They were not sure what exactly happened, but they just needed a confirmation on why Rick was only strapped to the chair when they found him. Ming was probably busy with the rest of them, and that was considered a good thing, otherwise Ming probably would have killed him to try to get the information needed like he did to his mother Dale.

"We are just glad that you are okay, son." Flash smiled as he held his son's hand.

"I am sure never to make a deal with Ming again." Rick stated.

"Is there anything we can do for you right now?" Jedda asked.

"Not really." Rick answered, "I could use a bit of sleep is all."

"That sounds like a good idea," Flash replied, "and you will need to rest from that ordeal, and you are taking the day off from school tomorrow to rest. Something like this does not wear off overnight."

Rick sighed begrudgingly. He hated missing school as he was a straight A student.

A/N: So there you have it. An alternative take I made for "Deal With the Devil". I observed from this episode that Rick was interrogated by Ming as the tyrant was probing his mind for the plans to Monitor's defense system and he was unscathed it seemed at the end of the episode. On the other hand, there was "Ming Winter" when Prince Kro Tan had Flash in the Hall of Inquisition, the man passed out. I guess some wills are stronger. I dunno.


End file.
